


Friendship level 10: Become best friends or become lovers?

by Akutagawas_left_sleeve



Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Yaku Morisuke, Rare Pairings, a bit OOC, kenma is a gamer, lev plays video games to make kenma happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akutagawas_left_sleeve/pseuds/Akutagawas_left_sleeve
Summary: Lev starts to play video games so him and Kenma can have something in common. Kenma starts to think about what it would be like to date
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma
Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023745
Kudos: 39





	Friendship level 10: Become best friends or become lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating!! My laptops been out of commission and I've been obsessed with Genshin Impact! (Maybe a Genshin fic is coming soon)

Lev had run into the gym, excited to show off his new game he had gotten. He always hears a certain setter talking about a game he has on his handheld, so the taller one has been saving up all of his savings, so he could get a handheld so the two of them could play together. He smiled as he looked around the gym looking for the second year. Once the other noticed the taller, he immediately cringed and looked away praying, the taller wouldn’t come over to him.  
“Kenma! Hey, Kenma look I have something for you!” Lev shouted as he ran over holding the game in his hand. “I saved up all of my money, so I could get the game, and we could play together since I hear you talk about the game a lot to Hinata”  
“Oh, Great” he mumbled and kept looking away from him. He sighed and went to go practice his serves with the other teammates. Lev frowned a bit as he watched the other walk away from him. He sighed and went to put his handheld back in his gym bag, feeling upset that the other didn't even acknowledge him.   
Kenma glanced back at Lev and felt a little bad since the other had gone through so much just to play a stupid game with him. In all honestly, he had stopped playing the game a while back since the quests felt too repetitive, but he didn’t know how to tell the other that.   
He walked over to the younger one and looked over at the other, “What’s your username? Maybe if I have the time, I’ll add you as a friend.” he shrugged and looked at the volleyball cart.   
Lev brightened up at that and smiled at him, “It’s just my name! I can’t wait to play with you and I’ll show you all my skills in this game!” he smiled more and looked more determined to do better in practice and to play more games, so he can play with Kenma. Kenma left after telling Lev his username and went to do his warm-ups with the rest of the team.  
Kenma was regretting his decision about telling Lev about his username when he realized that he’d actually have to play with him. He had completely tuned Kuro out as they walked home together, overthinking how he responded to the youngers' excitement.  
“Anyway, the test was a dumb excuse to- hey Kenma are you even listening to me?” Kuro waved his hand in front of the other's face, catching him before Kenma stumbled and fell over. He shook his head and looked up at the older one, “No, I wasn't paying attention, what were you saying?” he looked at the other embarrassed.  
Kuro chuckled softly and ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry about it, it was just me rambling about nothing important. But what's on your mind that you’re so distracted? Is it the shrimp from Karasuno?” he asked and looked down at him.  
He shook his head as they walked to his house, “No, I’m just thinking about how I’ll now have to play games with Lev. Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything”, he said. Kenma was overthinking the situation and just thinking about the worst outcomes.   
Kuro shrugged as they stopped at Kenma’s house, “Just play one game with him and if it’s boring or you don’t like it, then tell him that. It’s not like he can force you to play if you don’t want to”  
Kenma nodded and looked up at him, “Alright, I’ll just play one game to shut him up and then I’ll stop playing with him.” he smiled a bit and walked to his house, unlocking the house door and walking inside.  
He walked to his room and put his bags down. He went to take a quick shower since he felt gross and sweaty from practice before plugging his handheld in. He sighed softly and logged on to his account and signed in to the game that he’d be playing with Lev, “Just one game. Just one game, Kenma” he told himself.  
He quickly added Lev as a friend and got ready to play with the other. Once he heard the younger boy's excited voice coming from his handheld, he immediately turned the volume down, “Lev stop yelling, you’ll give me a headache”   
“Oh, sorry Kenma I didn’t realize how loud I was! I’m just thrilled and excited that you wanted to play with me” he could hear the others smile on the speaker and smiled slightly as they played together.  
After he explained the basics to Lev, and they went on a few trial missions together, Lev had got the hang of the game and pretty good at the game. Kenma honestly thought that Lev would probably be better at him at this game if he got more practice in.  
“Hey Lev, why did you go through all that just to play a game with me? For all you know I could’ve stopped playing this game a while ago” the other was silent for a while before there was a small chuckle coming from him.   
“Well, I really wanted to play with you, so I saved up for this handheld and game. And even if you stopped playing this game than I would’ve got one game, you play!” he said happily as they finished one of the boss battles.  
Kenma froze after hearing that and felt his face heat a bit. No one had really gone that far for him, not Kuro, not Shoyo, no one. So why did Lev want to go through all that trouble for him? Kenma acts cold towards him, but he still went out and bought a stupid game just to play with him. It made little sense.  
“Hey Kenma, maybe this weekend we can play more games together. I don’t have a lot of games but I’m sure if we play at your house we’ll be able to play more things” he whispered, almost as if he was nervous about asking.  
Before Kenma could even catch himself, he was already saying yes to the other and suggesting that he sleeps over. He didn’t know why he asked, and he sure as hell didn't know why Lev agreed to it, but he found himself actually happy about the other coming over over the weekend.  
Kenma actually planned out different activities for him and Lev to do,

Since it was finally Saturday. He had ordered a pizza and had gotten all of his games out for them to play. After straightening his room up a bit, he went downstairs to open the door for the younger male.  
He looked up at Lev and held the door open, “Come in, it's cold outside” he looked away and waited until the other had walked inside. Lev smiled and looked around since it was his first time being at his house.  
“Thanks for letting me come over, I thought you were going to say you already had plans with Kuro or Hinata” he laughed a bit and went to sit on the couch.   
Kenma shrugged and walked to the steps, “Well, come upstairs, I have some games set up for us to play together” he said and walked upstairs to his room. Lev smiled excitedly and followed the other upstairs with his bag. Once they had gotten settled on the bed, Kenma handed Lev a controller and turned the TV on, “I have a few multiplayer and driving games we can play together”  
Lev took the controller and nodded as he looked at him smiling, “Okay, I don’t mind what we play! As long as you’re happy playing with me” he said and watched at the TV. Kenma distracted himself with getting the TV set up to ignore how his face heated.  
He had played otome games where this kind of thing would happen. He felt like the main character who had chosen the childish guy's route. Wait, did he actually love Lev? That can’t be true, maybe he’s just happy to finally have someone to play games with.  
He had put on one of his favorite multiplayer games on. It was about aliens and how they'd have to kill; the aliens and try to save as many humans as they could. He explained the game to Lev, and they played.  
After a few rounds, Kenma was getting frustrated since Lev had more points than him and had saved more people than him. He needed to think of something to distract Lev, and quick.  
“Hey Lev, do you have a crush on someone?” He asked and glanced over at the other. Lev blushed a bit at the question and fumbled with the controls on the controller, laughing nervously.   
“Where did that question come from, Kenma? Why would you ask something like that?” he looked at the other. Kenma looked up at him. So he had a crush on someone, but who? He paused the game and put his controller down on the bed.  
“Who do you like? Is it someone in your class or on the team?” he asked. He realized that Lev had tensed up a bit once he mentioned their team. So it was one of their teammates? It was probably someone like Yaku since they’re always messing with each other.  
He and Yaku. They would be a pretty delightful couple, he guessed. Kenma couldn't help but feel a bit upset at the thought and tried to shake the thoughts away. Why did it bother him if Lev had liked Yaku? It’s not like he was actually hoping that Lev would like him or something. Nope, definitely not that.  
“Is it Yaku? You two seem to be pretty close” he mumbled and messed with the controller looking away from the taller male. Lev looked at him, shocked, and shook his head rapidly, “No! It’s not Yaku, he’s too short”  
Oh. So it was someone tall? Probably someone like Kuro, then. He sighed sadly and nodded, “So one of the third years then? Which one is it?” he asked quietly. Lev looked at the bed and messed with the sheets, mumbling something, “What did you say Lev?” he asked and looked up at him.  
“I said it's not one of the third years.it’s a second year” he said and looked down at him. Kenma looked shocked at that and thought about all the people Lev could’ve been talking about.   
“Who is it then? You might as well tell me who you like” he shrugged and looked up at him. He had moved closer to him and looked at the other expectantly.  
“It’s.” Lev buried his face into his shirt and shook his head, “No way I can’t say it. It, that's too embarrassing and im sure you don’t like me back!” Lev gasped and froze once he realized what he said.  
Kenma looked at him, shocked, as his face heated more. Lev had a crush on him. Him? Out of all people, why him? He looked away and grabbed his pillow, pushing it into his face, “So you like me?”  
Lev nodded and dragged his shirt down to glance over at the other, confused, “Yeah, so.do you like me back?” he asked nervously and watched at the TV nervously.  
Kenma nodded his head a bit and kept his head in the pillow, “Yeah, I think so” he said and dragged the pillow away from his face. Is this what it feels like to have a crush on someone? Is this what it’s like to like someone? He could probably get used to this feeling.  
Kenma crawled closer to Lev and picked the controller back up, “Do you want to finish playing?” he asked and looked up at him with a slight smile. Lev smiled more and grabbed his controller, nodding.  
“Yeah, let's keep playing. This time I’ll beat you, Kenma!"


End file.
